This invention relates to mechanical winches and more particularly to multi-speed deck winches adaptable for use on sailing craft.
Winches having a two-speed capability have long been used on sailing craft as highly essential equipment for hauling lines to reef sails. The rapid changes in conditions and large wind forces that are often encountered make it desirable for the winch to shift rapidly into different speed or gear ratios. A greater number of available gear ratios allows a greater efficiency in meeting the variety of demands for sail handling. Attempts to increase this efficiency were made by those active in the art by providing a third and extra low speed gear ratio. Prior to the present invention these attempts involved essentially temporary direct coupling of the winch drive handle or shaft to the winch drum thereby providing a direct drive or 1:1 gear ratio. Examples of such direct drive 3-speed winches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,596 and 3,802,665. Although somewhat successful, such direct drive arrangements were not satisfactory for a number of reasons. For one thing, the 1:1 gear ratio was too low and proved to be impractical for most normal winch operation. Moreover, the means for shifting into and out of low speed made the winch inconvenient to operate in some cases. Also, since the direct drive coupling was normally located on top of the winch drum, it eliminated the possibility of using a self-tailing device on the winch.